


Snow White: SongXiao

by MEOWMIAO



Series: Fairytales for Cultivators [2]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù - All Media
Genre: Angst, Evil Queen!XY, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magic, Prince!SL, Prince!XXC, Snow White AU, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOWMIAO/pseuds/MEOWMIAO
Summary: A take on Snow White with SongXiao being the main couple :3Edit: The audio drama just ended the Yi city arc and I am heartbroken once again. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ;-;





	Snow White: SongXiao

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy more fairytales :3
> 
> The original Snow White and the Disney ver are both a little too damsel-in-distress for me especially when XXC is so badass so I will probably be deviating a bit (or a lot). My main ship is WangXian but SongXiao is my favorite side ship :D

Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom far away, there was a king and a queen, as there always is. The king and the queen were unable to conceive for a very long time, and it worried them to no end that they would have no heir. 

However, on one snowy day, the queen was working on some embroidery when she accidentally pricked her finger. Reaching out the window to stick her hand in some snow to cool the wound, a few drops of the scarlet blood fell onto the frosty white crystals, staining them.

_ How pretty _ , she thought. 

A year later, a baby was born in the springtime, at night when the stars glittered coldly but brightly. They decided to name the child after the stars: Xiao XingChen

At first when the baby was just born, it looked just like a crumpled red cabbage. (Description courtesy of eik :3) But when he began growing up, his exquisite features were Song Lanowly unveiled. Notably, his snow white skin, ruby lips and ebony hair. Thus, it earned him the nickname “Snow White”. 

The king doted on his little prince and often took time out of his busy schedule to play with him. The queen taught the prince virtues such as kindness and patience and when no one was looking, a few magic spells. The maids and servants loved their young master, for he was polite and not at all like the uppity aristocrats they had served before. This one even liked to share his own favorite desserts with them. And so, Snow White grew up in a happy, loving family filled with laughter. 

When the child was around six, his mother mysteriously vanished. The statement given to the masses was that she had died of illness. 

The king was devastated and sent many to search for her, but not a trace of her could be found. Xiao XingChen, while crying himself tried to comfort his father with a hug. He was swept up and held for a long time as they both grieved.

A while after, the court councillors found the king a new consort, as he had fallen into a depression and work needed to be done. And so, he took another lover, a man named Xue Yang. With the marriage, Xue Yang brought his son from a previous lover: Song Lan.

When Snow White was summoned to meet his new royal mother, he smiled brilliantly, though with a hint of sadness before offering a gift of all his favorite sweets. Xue Yang savored the candy as he looked upon the prince, taking interest in the child.

Each and everyday, Snow White was growing more and more charming. Each and everyday, the king seemed to grow more and more ill. Xue Yang was slowly taking over more control of the kingdom, reigning in place of the sick king. Through the tumultuous times, he always watched the little prince, Xiao Xingchen and was envious, but not of what one might think. 

\---

Xiao XingChen was rarely visited by his father anymore, and mostly stayed in his own quarters,  near a forest where many animals lived. He’d often go to the small clearing and hand out food to them, and they flocked around him whenever he stepped out. 

He’d lay on the grass, in a shady area and read a book. Other times, he’d imitate the movements the guards did during their trainings with a stick. When no one was looking he would secretly practice the spells his mother taught him; they would harness the magic he had inside of him, she said, and protect him at his greatest time of need. 

It was on such a day that Song Lan stumbled upon Snow White, face a little flushed, the sheen of sweat on his brow, with a stick in hand pointing at an invisible enemy. His eyes were clear and warm, and his movements graceful like a young fawn. 

When Snow White finished his move, he suddenly turned around and looked straight at Song Lan.

“Brother… it’s nice to see you.” His words were accompanied by a cheerful smile.

Song Lan dipped his head in greeting. 

“Are you practicing the sword? I can help you if you’d like.” 

“Really? I’d very much appreciate it!”

_ He smiles a lot. _

Song Lan looked at the floor where many branches lay and chose a suitable one for himself before brandishing it in a smooth move.

“Shall we spar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
